


写生

by micorom



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drawing, M/M, RST, Sketching, Translation, UST, post-Seine AU, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micorom/pseuds/micorom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert学画画，用Valjean来练习素描</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783697) by [drcalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin). 



一开始Valjean以为这不过是个玩笑，但接着Javert言简意赅地陈述了他的论点，他不得不承认这是个认真的提议。Valjean记不太清自己是怎么同意的，只发觉自己现在每周要为Javert的人体素描练习当两次模特。

这样，他的朋友坚持说，是为了让他更快更准地记录下罪犯的容貌。这个技巧可以让他更好地维护社会秩序，也就是说，帮助他就是帮助社会。而Valjean花费大把的时间坐着看书或是凝视着他的花园，Javert可以用这些时间来练习。这绝不会打扰他的，不是吗？

对，Valjean不得不承认，对，绝不会打扰他的……但是，Javert这样专注地盯着他看，让他浑身不舒服。虽然每次画完之后Javert都会尽忠职守地将画像摧毁，他还是很紧张。这些画像一定同警局卷宗里的一样！

他并非是Javert唯一的模特，虽然的确是唯一一个被他反复描绘的。他们一起出门散步时，他发现Javert愈发频繁地带着速写本和炭笔。有时他画的是玩耍的儿童，路过的女人或者是交谈的男人。但比起这些，那些不具有美感的事物更能吸引他的目光。从货车上卸货的车夫，伸出双手的乞丐，从他们身边漫步而过、眼神却习惯性盯着钱包的懒汉，还有列队行军而过的士兵。Valjean发现Javert总是试着去画男性的形体。当他问起这点时，探长只是耸了耸肩，指出所有的统计数据都表明了这一点：男性罪犯的数量要远超出女性罪犯。所以他专注在男性上也是十分合理的。

此时他们相识已有数十载，成为友人亦有两年。那些动荡不安的日子过去后，他们都必须重新审视自己在这个世界上的位置。当Javert终于极为艰难地战胜了自己的良知之后，他们的友谊平和地发展起来。

Javert画他已经画了一年，每过一月他的手法便更加娴熟。但他却从不给Valjean看完整的画像，只肯拿出一两张细节练习。这是因为，他据理力争道，他还需要继续练习。起初的几个月他进步迅速，他们一起去喝咖啡时Javert总是拿出一两张格外令人回味的速写给Valjean看。但之后，在他俩独处的艺术课上，Javert的兴趣似乎慢慢淡了。

终于，八月某个闷热的夜晚。他们先是对Valjean总是在口袋里装满硬币的习惯小小地争执了一番（以Javert之见，这样既会糟蹋了衣服，还会招来强盗），之后Javert便又拿出速写本开始画画。突然不知怎么的，他发出了一声近似于动物的咆哮，将炭笔和速写本统统扔进壁炉里。

Valjean诧异地看着他。虽然壁炉并没有点燃，但他从没料想到Javert会这样轻率地丢弃他的画具。

“到底怎么了？”他问道，“我没有动啊。”他正读着一卷小小的诗集，上面字印得很小，有时他不得不眯起眼睛才能看清。除此之外，他自认为是个称职的模特。

“你当然没动了，”Javert说，“你阅读的姿势总是个楷模。不，是我的画技有问题……”似乎察觉到了Valjean无声的询问，他站了起来，开始来回踱步。“我可以设法将脸画好，但身体线条总是让我无从下手。”

“这对你的工作很重要吗？”

Javert疲惫的眼神从灰白的发卷下朝他投来：“伪装的第一步就是改变容貌。但是驼背、步态、伤疤，还有手上的老茧，这些可就难装多了。”

他没有说自己是怎么发现这一点的，所以Valjean也只好假装没有听出他语气中无声的责备。于是，他俩都沉默了。良久之后，Valjean只觉得旧日里的阴影如乌云压顶般笼罩着他们，他只得喃喃说要去拿些饮料，趁机躲进了厨房里。

那晚他们没有再提起画画的事情。事实上，接下来的那个周六，当Javert下班之后又一次习惯般的来到他这里时，他甚至没有提起要他做模特的事情。他手上的速写板也不知所踪。

这种沉默又持续了一个礼拜。有一天Valjean刮着胡子，看到镜子里自己的脸。最近他时常在想要不要让Cosette再替他剪一次头发。突然间他回忆起几个月前的某个冬夜里，他急着同Javert一起出门，头发都没有擦干。直到水珠滴到他鼻子上时，他才注意到身边的Javert脸上隐忍的笑容。他的几簇头发被冻住了，也许样子还挺好笑。他试图从Javert手上夺过那张速写，但他怎么快得过一个当过间谍的警察。Javert将速写藏进袖子里，而Valjean连一眼都没瞥到……

真奇怪。起初那些夜晚别扭得很，但慢慢地，慢到Valjean自己都没有注意到，他愈发享受这些时光。现在，他开始怀念。他们依然一起散步，一起聊天，但那些沉默而舒适的夜晚却不见了。他怀念Javert全神贯注地看着他，而他不必考虑如何回应，或者只是单纯地也报以目光；他可以放松地坐在他那有些刺人的友人身边，看着那双眉毛暴躁地拧在一起，却不用担心有哪个不幸的人会被他加以法律的制裁……

这几周来他们见面的时间变少了，不是吗？手中无事可做的Javert只能不安地坐在他的椅子上，不久后便离开了。这么多年来他们在沉默中注视着彼此，现在却要整晚想方设法闲扯一些客套话题。Valjean觉得很累。这同在街上散步不同。散步时他们可以默默地将景色指给对方看，散步时眼前总会出现新的人新的物供他们聊。但是为了聊天而聊天？他们在这方面都毫无天赋。

总之，他怀念同Javert沉默共处的时光。

之后一次他们去喝咖啡时，一个体型奇异的人走了进咖啡店来。他的身材太过庞大，不得不弯腰才能通过那扇宽敞的门。咖啡杯在他手中就像玩具一般，他拿着走去座位时就基本喝光了。Valjean毫不意外地看到Javert的嘴唇又如往常般撅起：这是他在公共场合下流露出的最近似于微笑的表情。他伸手想要去摸口袋——然后突然停下，看了一眼Valjean，将手稳稳地放在膝盖上。

“你知道的，我不介意。”他用最友好的声音说道，“我知道你还没看到我的脸时就能认出我的背。虽然这种天赋给我造成过许多麻烦，但如果你不对此善加利用，那也是一种浪费。”

Javert摇了摇手作为回应。“我还是不要这么自负的好。我的那些涂画已经足以供警局内部传阅，再练下去只是浪费时间和金钱。”他抬头看了一眼Valjean，也许是看出了他的不悦，他继续说道，“不过我最近疏于阅读，也许我们今晚可以一起读点书？”

Valjean不置可否地笑了一下。虽然他很承认同Javert讨论书籍是非常有趣的事情，但这样的话，今晚绝对平静不了。他们对书籍的品味相差甚远，所以他们的争论可能会相当激烈。他都记不清有多少次Javert指责作者，样子就好像作者本人坐在这里听他的训诫。不过的确，他们上次坐在一起读书还是几个月前的事情了。现在他俩都知道，他们可以在一间房间里和平共处一整晚。也许这样可以让争执稍稍缓和一些？

有个年轻女孩从他们身边经过，浅蓝色的软帽下金发飘扬。Valjean想起了另一个女孩，在他眼中更美的一个女孩。她现在已经长成了一位美丽的女人，但父亲眼中总是会忽略时光飞逝的痕迹。“真可惜。我还想让你帮我画一张Cosette的肖像。”他喃喃道，没注意到他把这句话大声地说了出来。

“你女儿？”Javert摸了摸自己的胡子，然后摇了摇头，“我不敢画。我只画过一些小块的速写。而且女人，不，她们太难画了。我的线条太粗糙。”

“哦，我不是要你画一张等身相，”Valjean回答道，他听出Javert语调中有一些兴趣，“只要一小张就好，放在我的书桌上。你考虑一下？如果你愿意，以后你要怎么拿我练习都行。”

Javert的手指敲打着咖啡桌，眼睛一直注视着那个女孩。“我先得联系一下，”他说，“但我应该……不过老实说，这……啊，算了，太愚蠢了。”

他拿起他的咖啡继续喝着，脸上尽是某种阴郁的果决。Valjean决定先将此事按下不表。他们的绘画之夜并没有恢复，但那本小小的速写本又回到了他们的散步之中。大约一个月后，Javert陪着他去教堂做弥撒，他们恰好碰到了Cosetter和她丈夫。这时Valjean又一次向他提起了这个要求。

这一次Javert似乎愿意试一试。几天之后，他让Valjean坐到扶手椅中，拿着一本书，摆起他时常做的姿势。

“我觉得我的画技生疏了。”他一边画一边说道。他朝着画板深深地皱着眉头，然后将炭笔夹在耳后，调整自己的位置。“这次不仅仅是角度不对，”他继续抱怨着，“你的手臂还……不，不，看在上帝的份上别动！”

“抱歉，”Valjean微微放松了肌肉，“看来我也疏于练习，因为今晚我感觉自己特别僵硬。而且我领巾勒得格外发痒。”

这时，Javert的炭笔停了下来。“那么你不如解开吧。反正这一次我也画不好了，而且……”

“什么？”

如果他没看错的话，Javert几乎是在他的椅子里不舒服地扭动起来。“我觉得我之所以画不好身体曲线……你还记得我之前和你提起的吗？”

Valjean点了点头，然后开始大幅度地转动他的脑袋，呲着牙听到一阵喀嚓的声音。

“我觉得那是因为我画不好，呃，男性形象。”

“你不是画我画了一年了吗？”

“不是，”Javert纠正道，“我画男性的脸画了一年。这么小的速写本上面没法把你整个地画出来，”他抱怨着，“就算画得下……直白的说：我根本没法画好穿着衣服的身体，因为我从没画过不穿衣服的身体。”

Valjean听出了这话中的暗示，不由把眉毛抬得好高：“原来如此！”

Javert又一次摸着他的络腮胡子，用同情的眼神看着自己的画，就好象那是一条无论如何劝诱都调教不好的小狗。“可惜我只能承认，我算是有些理解，为什么那些学生作画时身边都得躺几个年轻的小姐。”

Valjean庆幸他们总算是改变了话题——尤其是不要再提他的男性形象，没穿衣服的，形象。他将书放在一边，然后注视着Javert说：“只是有些吗？”

“如果你眼见过乌鲁斯勒大道上的那场混乱，你就能理解了。”他看到Valjean眼中的好奇，Javert往后靠到椅背上，重重地叹了一口气，“我没有告诉过你吗？在这一片应该也算是传奇了……”

“我通常只同你这一个警察说话，Javert先生，所以如果我还没听说这个传奇，恐怕责任在你身上。”

“啊，你说的没错。我猜想如果光是给你说个梗概你也许不会满足。事情的开始是邻居报警说有奇怪的声响，事情的结局是三个警察追着半打光着屁股的学生满大街跑。而第四个警官，也是最最不幸的那个，不得不留在那里，试图从那六位衣衫不整的女工嘴里问出名字和地址。哦，你就笑吧！我告诉你，那群女人是我不幸讯问过的最粗鲁又最没用的证人了。”

“比寡妇Chevalier那次还惨吗？她以为你是回来偷她锅的小贼，还用那些锅砸你！”

Javert只能用双手捂着自己的脸，而Valjean笑得更欢了。这一晚接下去的时间里他们都在交换着故事和轶事。Valjean过了一会儿才发现，他们不自觉间聊起了滨海蒙特勒伊的往事，却没有让往日的阴影毁了这一夜，也没有提起他们曾对彼此造成的伤害。

接下去的一周，Javert带了几大卷绘图纸。这些图纸的大小依然不够画全身像，但一定也价格不菲。Valjean问起这点时，Javert拒绝告诉他，于是他将心中估计的价格翻了一番。

“Cosette的画像完成之后，我会将花费了多少材料列一张表给你。”Javert只愿意做出这点妥协，“但是这些是我个人用来陶冶情操的，所以花再多的钱都同你无关。现在，请脱掉马甲和衬衫。”

Valjean脸色苍白。“如果你想要画些更柔和的线条……”他开始说道，但Javert严肃地摇了摇头。

“画花朵或者其他愚蠢的东西无助于我练习人体线条。”他坚持说道，“两性的骨骼构造是相似的。我最近买了一本解剖学方面的书，里面的东西真是让我豁然开朗：难怪以前我总是画不好你的肩膀！但是，没有光影和生命力的画太无趣了……如果你只是想要一张普通的画像，然后眯起眼睛，稍稍转一个角度，假装上面那两个充满爱意的小点是Cosette的眼睛……”Valjean忍不住笑了，Javert正在试图模仿一位刚刚从醉酒的学生手里买来一副画像的绅士，努力地发掘着画像中的优点。“去找那些快饿死了的艺术家。上帝啊，他们满大街都是，和苍蝇一样讨厌！不，我的线条也许粗糙了些，我的风格也许不讨人喜欢，但我绝不会将你的女儿画成千人一面的女性肖像，这种作品只配扔在美术学院的垃圾桶里。”

“那我只能试图将我的尴尬先放在一边了。”Valjean说着，急忙脱下衬衫，只怕等一会儿他的羞耻心又要战胜他的好心情。

也许Javert还在期待他会稍作抵抗。也许他并不如他所预想那样不为所动。不管是什么原因，他站在那里，呆呆地看着Valjean好一会儿。他并不是在观察，测量着角度和构图，计算着笔触，在脑海中勾画草稿。不，他只是单纯地注视着，好奇地、不设防地，而Valjean一下子意识到自己的身体：老了，虽然依旧肌肉饱满、结实瘦长，但却满是皱纹、皮肤松弛。还有伤疤。老旧的，非常老旧的身体，时间和生活都在上面留下了痕迹。他紧紧地抓住衬衫，希望自己将它套上去，彻底遮住他的身体和眼睛。

“别。”Javert嗓音沙哑，“你……”他伸出手来，但他站得太远，摸不到。Valjean却依然感到他的手指如同鬼魂一般摸索着他的身体。他不禁战栗起来，拽着衬衫的手指进一步收紧，直到那些布料都被他捏破。“我一直都在画画。”Javert说道。他的词句简洁得不带任何情感，但他的声音却沙哑紧张。“在沙地里，用一小块炭……帮助我记忆，因为列清单需要的时间太长，花费的精力太多。但是警察画的画总是会变成讽刺漫画。证人告诉你一系列描述：一个高个子的人，眼睛上有一条疤，大大的鼻子，骨折过两次。下巴呢？证人不知道。脸型呢？圆脸，鸭蛋脸？他们不记得了。他的眼睛呢？凹陷的，大大的，有些斜视的，下垂的，眼白发黄的？也许是棕色的，证人说，但更多人会断然地回答，邪恶的。对，邪恶的。警察知道什么是邪恶，他必须试着画出邪恶的样子。到底是这张黝黑的脸庞让那位被抢劫的女士觉得邪恶，还是那个愚蠢的醉鬼把邪恶的印象刻在了她的脑海里？恶人和流氓看起来到底是什么样子的？无所得知。于是我放弃了，不再尝试捕捉那些特征。我画了几幅漫画，告诉我的同事，每一张脸都值得同样的怀疑，身边每一个经过的人身上都可能带有邪恶。但是……”Javert摆出了一个姿势，Valjean这两年里已经见过许多次的姿势。他一开始以为，这是他扔掉了某样看不见的东西。接着他察觉，这是他抓住了某样深不可测的东西。街垒那一晚，那个被原谅的罪犯，那条被宽恕的生命——这些，再多一些。

这是Javert自己都叫不出名字的东西，也是Valjean不可以提起的一样东西。于是在他们之间，这件东西变成了随意一挥的手，和“但是”的一夜。

“什么都捉不住你。”Javert说道。而Valjean却想起了身负枷锁和镣铐的日子。哦，他可以被捉住，他曾被捉住过，而他的逃脱只是天意，仅此而已。“那些漫画无法捉住你的神韵。如果你是Jean the Jack，那或许可以。或者是那个没有过去的市长，或许他可以被困在画框里。但是你？不，不，我拿起画笔，一次又一次，坐立不宁。我现在依然如此，你看得出来，但比起刚刚开始时要更加糟糕，我画了一个月才意识到为什么。那种追捕你的感觉很好，再一次捉不住你的感觉更好，哪怕这些只是我的画笔和线条。但追捕得越久，我越是惘然若失。让我来，别动。”他朝Valjean走了过来，伸出双手，好象他是一个猎人，试图安抚一只踯躅的野兽。接着他将画笔的一头轻触着Valjean的手臂，他俩之间好像有一股电流通过。Valjean猛地抬起头来，转向Javert，看到他那浓浓的眉下幽深的眼，他眼前是一个不敢靠近猎物的猎人。Javert舔湿嘴唇，Valjean似乎察觉到了这个动作中的饥渴，只觉得自己体内也涨满了一种情绪回应。他不知道这是什么，他叫不出那个名字，他只是站在那里颤抖着，得体的答复全都忘得一干二净。“让我来。”Javert又说了一遍。

Valjean点了点头，松懈手臂，让衬衫慢慢滑落。他好像梦游一般转过身去，倒在扶手椅中。他还穿着裤子。Javert的视线落在他的身上，他听到炭笔落在纸上，沙沙作响声穿过他的身体，一次，又一次，直到他彻底不能动弹。他不能看书，那些字词对他来说失去了含义。他不能说话，不能回头，心无杂念，只是时不时地感受到那无形的饥渴在他体内翻滚。一开始他以为那会将他摧毁，但他坐得越久，冷却的汗水在他颈背慢慢干涸，他才意识到那饥渴被满足了。并非彻底心满意足，现在还没有；但时间流逝，Javert的眼神在他身上停留越久，就好象一小口一小口般，他的饥渴被满足了。

炭笔在纸上的沙沙声，Javert卷起袖子的摩挲声，还有这寂静房间里他那心跳的轰隆声。这些声音伴着Jean Valjean渐渐沉入不安的睡梦中，梦到那些追捕和无形的挣扎。


	2. Chapter 2

Marius Pontmercy开始了他的律师生涯。他的律所于早八点至下午五点间接待那些付得起佣金的人。而在其他时间中，对那些更需要帮助但承担不了费用的人，这里的大门随时敞开。

正式开业志庆那天，Gillenormand先生打开自己家的大门，请来了所有法学界的学生和法律人。虽然他俩都没有参加庆典，但Javert却愿意屈尊陪伴Valjean吃一顿家庭晚宴。

晚餐之后他们继续聊着天。Cosette怀有身孕，于是先行一步离开，但在座的所有人都无比想念她宽慰的声音和灿烂的微笑。而兴高采烈了一整天的Gillenormand先生在坐到吸烟室之后，立刻就睡着了。Valjean局促不安，接不上Marius一个又一个的话头。最终他俩慢慢沉默下去，Marius才知道这些老先生不好招待。

终于，Javert提起今天早些时候他在画廊中办了一件案子。听完之后Valjean把握住机会，又一次提起要Javert给Cosette画像。Marius对此的反应却比预料中冷淡，这时Valjean才想起来，这个男孩家族人脉极广，除了学艺术的学生，想必他还认识不少绘画大师；而且，虽然他才刚刚开业，Marius若是想要一副油画全身像，他也自然付得起那钱。他刚想道歉，Javert就哼了一声，起身大步离开房间。没过一会儿他就回来了，手里拿着画具。

“坐好。”他站在Marius面前，就好象是一个生气的老师。而后者立刻听话地坐回位置里去。“只要一会儿就好。”他继续说道。的确，炭笔在速写本上飞舞着，Javert时不时地抬起头来看看，前前后后地歪着脑袋。不过在Valjean的眼里，他的参照物不仅仅是坐在他身前的人，更有他的记忆。

画完之后他将速写本举在眼前，好像是在将画像同真人对比。比着比着，他的嘴咧了开来，露出了牙齿。哦是的，Valjean记得，那是Javert的另一种微笑，他已经好久未曾见过。虽然他并不想念这个笑容，但看到Marius见状不由缩回去几分，也算是一件乐事。

“刚才是热身。”Javert说道。他翻过一页，重新画了起来。这一次他的笔触慢了一些，而且要求Valjean拿来一盏灯，放在他模特身边的小桌上。轮廓很快就画好了，但他似乎在画细节之前犹豫了一番。他打量着Marius好一会儿，然后又瞥了一眼熟睡的Gillenormand先生，接着他的视线落在Cosette离开的那扇门上……就这样，追随着她的踪迹，Javert似乎做出了决定。他的手又如之前一般坚定地画了起来，很快就完成了画像。

Javert将两页都撕了下来。他先将第一页卷了起来，塞进了他的袖子里，然后将第二页甩在Marius脸上。

那小律师眨了眨眼，抬起手来拿过那张纸。他看着那幅画像——Valjean很少这样为别人担心。这让他想起以前Cosette在修道院带领大家朗诵的情形，虽然他知道她对圣经已经十分熟悉，但却依然担心她会因紧张而发挥失常。但Javert脸上却不见艺术家的羞涩，他只是百无聊赖地看着Marius，脸上的表情同听Valjean读席勒的诗时一样。

“先生……”Marius终于说话了，小心翼翼地将画像还给Javert，“这画得太好了。”

“不然的话画下去也没什么意义。”Javert嘟囔着，把画扔给Valjean。

他拿住，端详着画像，只见纸上浮现出Marius Pontmercy的样子：害羞的微笑和桀骜的头发，虽然Cosette始终坚持不懈地又是梳又是剪，总是弄不平。他的眼睛里反射着烛光，就好象是在庭上为他人辩护时闪烁的火花。他的脸部几乎是一块留白，但颧骨处的阴影还有眼睛周围睫毛处细致的刻画，让纸张变成了青年光滑的脸庞。

Valjean点点头表示赞赏，然后将画像还给Javert。Marius伸出手，也许是因为他曾听说过Javert习惯于毁掉自己的速写。

“我想给Cosette看看，”他说，“如果你同意的话，先生。”

Javert同意了，似乎一点都不在乎的样子。之后没过多久他们便拿起外套和帽子，离开了。

“你怎么看？”他们走上大街之后，Javert问道，“那个……”他将头稍稍扭向那栋大房子的方向，Valjean思量着怎么回答比较妥当。

“画得非常像，”他说道，“非常清晰，令人回味。”他想起咖啡店里还有公园长凳上Javert曾给他看过的那些速写。“不过也许比你通常的风格来说，略显温柔。”

“哈，你就直说吧！略显虚伪，对不对？”

“不是，”Valjean反驳道，“你画画不是为了讨人欢心，或者是刻意美化。也许是因为我熟悉这个男孩？我们一起散步时你所画的那些细节练习，我时常从中看到一整个故事。但是我却不知道真相是否同我所想象的一般有趣。然而我对Marius的生活却很了解，我反倒无法从你的画中读出故事。也许这就是为什么我会觉得那张画有些，怎么说呢，平淡？”

Javert只是含糊地嗯了一声，不过声音中并没有不悦的意思。他们又一次走到街灯下时，他将手伸进外套呢，取出一张纸递给Valjean，帽子底下藏着一丝窃笑。

Valjean将纸展开。炭粉有些脏，灯光也不是很明亮。在这张纸上，Valjean看到了Marius Pontmercy：宽厚的嘴唇，却带着一丝任性；眼睛睁得老大，热切地渴望着他的梦想，却险些一脚踩空。头发虽是刚梳好的，但只要是做过父母的人都会忍不住想要替他抚平；而他的领结好象是自己会动一般，就差从他的领子上掉下来。他的额头上欢喜初显，他的脸颊上酒窝乍现，Valjean认出了这个表情。这时Marius会张开嘴，对着Cosette喃喃着一些自以为是完美情话的东西。好在她听出了他的心意，没有在意他说的内容；而Valjean，一不小心听到具体内容的他只能不停地清着嗓子，试图压抑住打断这位小律师的冲动。

Javert又站直了身子。他虽已头发灰白，年纪不小，但他再次开口说话时，声音里几乎带着孩子气般的轻佻。他问Valjean，是否觉得这张了无生气。

“我还以为你不喜欢听恭维话，也不会要人吹捧你。”他这样回答道，格外小心地将画收了起来，然后挽住Javert的手臂。Valjean觉得可以将这张画收在书桌里，若是以后那孩子再让他头疼，他就拿出来看一看。

“我要的是你诚实的评价，不是吹捧。”Javert抗议道。

“就是吹捧。”Valjean坚持说，“你知道不论如何，我只能鼓掌喝彩。因为你的画技高超，画老人的练习没多久，你的天赋就完全显露了出来；还因为你突然的交际手腕，如果说你不是刚学会的话，那这么多年来你藏得真够深啊！”

“手腕？他又不会发现！”

“对，但如果我能将这幅画同它的原型相对比的话，我只怕自己会做出一些不理智的事情。到时候我只能极力地去忍耐这种冲动了。”

“哦？但你还是可以忍耐住的咯？”Javert说，“那我想我只能继续多加练习了。”

“想要挑起女婿同不幸岳父之间的纷争吗？”Valjean带着笑问道，“坏蛋呐。”

“是警察。”Javert纠正道，“这两者还是有区别的，虽然区别很小。”

他们接着走回家，穿过明亮的大街和黑暗的小巷。与此同时他们的对话从纠结的辩论变成了长长的沉默。但他俩都知道，这一晚还长。

终于他俩走到了那栋小屋门口，而Valjean不愿让Javert一个人回家。虽然他一直想要知道他的朋友到底住在哪儿，但却无法用正当的手段得知地址。如今他俩都十分小心，不要欺骗或是逼迫彼此，只怕想起往日里的旧事。但是，他的直觉总是不愿让Javert离开，因为他几乎就能确定他并没有住在巴黎最安全的地方——这个藉口就足够好了。

有时候，Javert会拒绝，这时他们就可以唠叨一刻钟的“但这一点都不麻烦”还有“不，先生，我不能接受”。虽然这一切都很有趣，想出新的理由来击败他礼貌的拒绝，但今晚的Valjean并不想要这么做。于是他只是伸出手，将Javert拉进门来。他知道这样的肢体邀请不太可能被拒绝。探长的脉搏在他的手指之下微微地快了一拍，Valjean知道等天亮之后他们再次相见时，他一定会拿出双倍的顽固来回报。

“我已经养成了做夜猫子的习惯，”穿过屋门时Valjean说道，“但如果你累的话，客房总是准备好的，你可以休息。”

“你的客房什么时候是不准备好的。”Javert一边说着，一边小心地挂起他的外套，“你还有其他的客人吗？”

“哦，”Valjean含糊地说，“有啊，有啊……比如说，Marius前不久刚带了两个Gillenormand先生的小养子来。我照顾了他们，教他们识字。”

“太棒了。只有我和两个野孩子会来陪你。你还没有因为离群索居变成傻子，这真是稀奇。”

他听出了Javert声音里的一丝担忧，差一点尴尬起来。Valjean耸了耸肩说道：“我不需要人陪。我只要有女儿还有你，我最好的朋友，就足够了。”

Javert愣住了。他的手刚还在领子上想要松开，而现在却完全停止了下来。他的姿态，他那天生的权威感和张力，就好象从他的身体中泄了出来般将Valjean包裹其中。他曾觉得那睹视线压在身上太过沉重，曾梦见过自己在那视线下粉身碎骨，就如同在那噩梦般的日子里他曾砸碎的岩石。但现在，Javert的视线对他而言完全是另一种涵义。Valjean依然会局促：他并非是斯芬克斯的谜题，需要分解到每一个细节。但同时，他又心底发痒。在Javert的眼中，在他的笔下，Valjean以一种从未有过的方式被展开，被检视。无论有多少疤印露了出来，无论那伤痕累累的背还有粗笨的足让他多羞愧，Javert永远都只是看，而非审视，那些缺陷在他笔下变成了光与影的交织。他将他整个拆散，直到每一个错误都变成了整体的一部分而他感觉到……并非无暇，并非美丽。而是圆满而安宁，这对Valjean来说，是最难能可贵的感觉。

“让我画你。”Javert这么说道，而Valjean没等他说完便点了点头。是的，今晚他希望Javert看他。

“你为什么画了Marius的那个表情？”他一边脱着外衣一边问道。外套和领巾未作抵抗便被剥去，护腿和鞋子也一样。但是衬衫，Valjean依然在迟疑。于是，他专注地拉开领子，然后更加小心地解开袖扣，不要去思考他正在做的事情。经验告诉他，若是仔细一想，他就会钉在原地，不得动弹。

Javert站在壁炉边生火，甚至都没有抬起头来。但光是听到那一声从鼻子里喷出的轻哼，Valjean就想象得出他脸上的表情。“你是什么意思？满怀热情但有些傻的样子？”

Valjean强忍住笑意。这个男孩现在是他的家人，他会尽可能不在他的背后说闲话。“我是说他将爱意展现给全世界的一刻。”他解释道。他的手解开了衬衫最上面的几颗纽扣，而他愈发口干舌燥。

Javert忙着去取画具。他只有在画Valjean时才用大一些的绘图纸，所以他将那些纸张都留在了这里。他们两人都假装没有注意到图纸越画越多。

“这是他脸上最常见、也是最具特色的表情。”Javert说，“这也是在不揉捏造作的前提下，避免将他的傻样彻底暴露的方法。”他拿起炭笔，用挑剔的目光审视了一番。Valjean不知道这支笔哪儿不合他的心意，只是觉得那一小截棍子有些可怜。

“啊，是的，”他回过神来，想起他们正在聊Marius，“造作！最可怕的艺术之耻。”

Javert转过身来，注视了他好一会儿。他越来越紧张。那严肃的视线往下滑去，Javert对着他的袜子皱了皱眉。Valjean的脚趾扭动了一下。Javert曾细致地画过他的手和脚，甚至还点评过一番，但通常他不会要求Valjean脱掉袜子。“我是不是应该……？”

Javert不自觉地动了一下，犹豫着，炭笔在指间紧张地转动。他闭上了眼睛，终于，慢慢点了点头。

“你……”那话似乎卡在他喉咙里一般，他举起炭笔抵在唇上，像是在用笔堵住即将破口而出的话，又像是将它当做玫瑰念珠般祈祷。Valjean不确定是哪一种。

“我什么？”

Javert没有用语言回答。他的手突然动了一下，那种想要抓住什么般的无助姿态对他们两人而言都意味着太多。然后他睁开了眼睛，视线掠过Valjean凌乱的衣服，从头到脚将他打量了一遍。他的眼神依旧矛盾，但至少这次，他找到了答案。

他的掌心越来越粘。突然间，Valjean意识到自己从头开始就一直期待着这一刻。这种期待藏在害怕脱衣的恐惧之后。他会这样做吗？他会坐下来，脱下他的袜子而不给出任何回答吗？他看着Javert，寻找着……回答，也许吧，即便他根本不知道问题是什么。

站在他身前的Javert衬衫扣子还扣得整整齐齐，仔细修补的马甲甚至都未曾脱下。夜色已深，但他的鬓角依然完美无瑕。但在Valjean眼中，那句未说出口的话已经卸去他全部的衣物，更甚于正在脱衣的Valjean。

他无法回应Javert。他的羞耻，他的过去，时间在他身上留下的痕迹，就好象是恶臭般弥漫在空气里，让Valjean抬不起头来。也许是感觉到了他的迟疑，Javert又向前迈了一步，伸出拿着炭笔的手。他又闭上了眼睛，光凭着感觉找到了Valjean，用那支小小的画笔默默地触碰着他。只是轻轻一触，却又像是炙热得像烙铁一样。

“让我看你，”Javert的声音从他那笔直的唇线中传了出来，“求你，让我……让我看你。”

寒意攀上Valjean的后背。火焰灼烧在他的眼底。他吸了一口气作为回应，因为他已经不能言语。他本想点头同意，但他的身体却太过僵硬，推开了Javert的手。他的朋友好像被刺了一下般退后一步，眼睛瞬得睁开，立刻转过身，直到Valjean抓住他的手腕。他就好像是被追逐了几个小时一般，终于找回了力气，只说了一个词：“等等。”

衬衫的线脚摩擦着他的皮肤，卡在他的耳后，挠过他的脸颊，直到他用近乎暴怒的力气将衣服扔了出去。他没有低下头，只是用笨拙的手解开了腰带和纽扣。衣料落在他的脚踝边，带起的风拂过他的腿。他从衣服堆中踏了出来，裸足之下是坚实的地板。窗边吹来的冷空气让Valjean一阵颤抖。

“你要我躺在哪里？”他问道，视线一刻都没有从Javert身上离开。他的双手放在两侧，脑海一片空白，只是缓缓地、强装镇定地迈着步子。

“我主在上。”Javert喃喃着。他声音里的饥渴盘旋在Valjean身边，让他立刻意识到自己身体的每一部分：脚踝上又深又丑的疤痕，疙疙瘩瘩、坑坑洼洼的膝盖，鞭痕交错的背，还有他粗糙的毛发，像是粗人一般遍布全身，却又完全遮不住他的羞耻。他的胸膛和肩膀依然强壮，但他知道他的手臂已经不如年轻时般有力。他一下子又后悔起来，不该让头发长得太长，那些凌乱的白色硬刺只让他脖子发痒。

“只是Jean而已。”他说着，然后咬住了嘴唇。他知道如果此刻自己笑起来，一定同疯子一样。

Javert一手慌乱地摸索着他的炭笔，一手伸出去拿图纸。但他的眼睛从没有离开过Valjean的身体。“你想……睡在床上吗，这样我可以画你的后背？不，不，你说的没错……”他的眼睛环视着房间，但每扫过一样东西便又朝Valjean望去，就好象是他俩曾一同看过的磁力表演。Javert走到沙发边，拿起上面的毯子，然后铺到壁炉前的地毯上。“我需要光，”他说，“才能看清你。”

Valjean躺了下来，迟疑着，忍不住将腿并在一起，忍不住红晕遍布脸颊。他的乳头硬挺起来，颤抖传遍了四肢和身体，直到他觉得自己变成了风中的一片枯叶。他必须将脸转过去。

“请别，”Javert说，“请看着我。”

但Valjean做不到，他什么都看不了。他的拳头收紧着，他的伤疤和皱纹就好象爪子一般刺进他的身体里。他只想蜷起身子，藏起来。那些暂时消退的羞愧又回来了，羞愧的他，年迈的他，丑陋的他。

接着一颗纽扣钉在木板上，又一颗掉在他的手肘边。一阵窸窣作响，一句咒骂，然后Javert便跪在他身边，光裸的肩膀瑟瑟发抖。他也脱去了上衣，表情狼狈不堪，但他还是弯下腰，直到他温暖的呼吸吹在Valjean的皮肤上。他的声音坚定，饱含着诚实和同样的决心。

“我只需要在这上面画你，”他轻轻地说，拿出了那小小的速写本：这几个月里他们之间友好而无害的伙伴。“我只需要……哦，让我看你，求你，让我看。”

他的嘴说不出话，他的眼睛看不到其他的东西。Javert等待着，直到他的呼吸融化了Valjean心中的恐惧。“你看到了谁？”他最后努力说出了这句话。

“你，”他的回复来得不带任何迟疑，“我看到你，Jean Valjean。”

他的眼中并没有泛起眼泪，但他最后还是转过身平躺在地上。Valjean努力放松手掌，但他的眼睛不知为何还是看不清。但是Javert点了点头，拿起炭笔开始速写。他的笔触如同狂风暴雨般落在纸上，画下的线条几乎漫不经心，涂抹完毕之后就撕了下来，重新开始。

壁炉在一边燃烧着，散发着暖意。Javert坐在另一边，他的眼睛游移在他的身体上，寻找着每一个值得画下的细节，将Valjean从这残缺的现实世界抬高至温柔的画纸之上。在这双手下，他曾见过愚蠢的男孩和可怜的乞丐全都身具某种奇怪的尊严。就好象他们变成了光影和灰阶，就好象他们进入了这个平面与线条的世界，让灵魂深处的某种不可见的光芒绽放了出来。

那本小小的速写本画完之后，Javert将它丢弃在地板之上，伸手拿过一张大些的画纸，将其固定在画板上。

那时Valjean的好奇心激了起来，他伸手抓住了速写本，拿了过来。

“哦。”上面画满了同一个人。一个老人，哪怕他的脸部留白，人们也能一眼看出他的老态。生命引领着这个人走过漫长而曲折的道路，最终终于此处，半倚着身子躺在地上，一条腿微微抬起，一只脚踩在地上，好像在等待一个指令：翻身、站起、逃跑。

“只是练习。”Javert喃喃道，想要拿回他的速写，“请耐心一些，至少等到我画出一张像你半分的画像。”

“但这并没有……这个人，他并没有被你的线条捉住。”Valjean说着，好奇地翻开第二页。这一张上，Javert完全没有描画下身，只是将腿部的轮廓草草地勾了几笔；这一次他将重点放在了脸上，笔触温柔地刻画着阴影。每一丝笔迹都被柔和地晕开，就好象他不想让这张画像上出现任何一道尖锐的线条。下一张画像让Valjean满脸通红。依然是柔和的笔晕，但这一张则是致力于描绘他臀部的阴影。

“我并不想这样捉住你。”Javert说着，靠得更近了一些，鼓起勇气将整只手掌放在他的脸上。“只是想了解你。只是了解。仅此而已，我甚至都不敢承认这一点。”

“是。”Valjean叹息着。只有Javert的速写能让他这样放松下来。“我也想了解你。”

贴着他的脸的手颤抖着，Javert的唇扯出一个微笑。“那我，可以吗？”他问道。Valjean点了点头，期待着看到他的画像，急不可耐。只是这时，那双嘴唇贴到了他的唇上，胡渣刺在他的脸上，而他呼吸到的空气全都是Javert的气息。他不知道是怎么回事，只知道他的手抬了起来，深埋进那青灰色的头发中。他的呻吟融化在Javert的嘴里，欲望如潮水一般咆哮着，卷过他体内的每一个角落。

Javert发出的声音，他的手指捻碎炭笔，然后抓住Valjean的手臂，完全没有注意到自己留下的黑印……他将Valjean拉近，直到他们赤裸的胸膛抵在一起，他的吻止住了Valjean的祷告。Javert的眼，Javert小心的抚摸。他总是能从最低微的模特身上找到庄重的美。而此刻的Valjean却在同样的眉眼和抚摸下，将他的肉欲变成了神圣。

Valjean又一次找到了他的唇。他们亲吻。他们的牙齿撞在一起，那湿润感那么奇怪那么陌生。他们靠得太近，他太老，他们……他们……他们亲吻，笨拙地亲吻，学习着新的东西。他们亲吻。他们亲吻着，从彼此的身上发现着美。

“我画你，”Javert倒吸一口气，看着Valjean的手指松开了他的裤子，“真的只是为了画你。”

他嗯了一声，表示同意。他知道，从一开始就知道，是Javert眼中的如丝般的情绪触动了他心中深藏的东西。但他知道，Javert从未用别样的眼神睨视过他。他的视线带着探索，带着崇敬，但从没有越矩，从没有在他身上窃走他不愿给予的东西。在这诚实的目光之下，他自己的欲望生根发芽，直到现在，终于自由绽放。

他手中的Javert很温暖，他从未期许过用这种方式将另一人靠在一起，感受到那个人结实的肌肉和柔软的皮肤，贴在他的皮肤之上……多年来Valjean无欲无求，在这一刻全都化为灰烬，他将自己献给欲望，沉溺在身体胡乱的甜蜜中。他全部的勇气都集中在手上，包裹住Javert的勃起，手指颤抖着，却依然让Javert发出一声尖锐的嘶声和一记急切的挺动。他们熟悉彼此，而这种熟悉让他发狂。他头昏脑胀，头晕眼花，这小小的动作，让他因为欲望而疼痛着：手指摸索着他的胸膛，指尖缠绕着上面的毛发，那嘶哑的声音一遍又一遍地呼喊着他的名字……但更多的东西埋藏在这身体的快感之后。

因为他知道，看着他的眼睛属于Javert；因为他知道，将他的欲望唤醒的手指属于Javert……他才能接受这一切。那渴求的眼，那激起情欲的手，那急切地想要被品尝的嘴，属于了解他的那个人，属于包容他无数错误的那个人。

Valjean将他的欲望喷洒在他们两人之间，然后倒了下去，整个人平躺在地板上，精疲力尽，甚至没有力气再动一下。他身下的毯子是这世界上最柔软的草地，他的屏息就如同至美乐章中的一个音节。Javert通红的脸就在他的上方。他往后退去，然后迟疑着用手摸索着Valjean肚子上的湿意。他看着那一点欢愉的证据，脸上的表情诉说不清。他举起了手，眼睛崇敬般地阖上，然后将手指靠近微启的唇边吸了一口气——Valjean累得甚至都发不出一声呻吟——然后他品尝着那味道。舌头沿着手指舔舐，他的呼吸起伏不定，那一瞬就好象是尝到了一种珍馐般，他颤抖了。这一切都让Valjean目眩，他抬起依旧因快感而沉重的手臂，伸直了找到Javert的腿，揉捏着将他稳稳抓住。接着Javert的另一只手找到了他自己的坚挺，随意地抚弄起来。他看着Valjean，又一次伸出手放在他的胸口。他的嘴唇动了，但却没有发出声音：我可以吗？他将浊液涂抹在Valjean的腹部，将拇指沉进他的肚脐，然后又一次抬起手。他眼中闪烁的饥渴让Valjean知道，如果他再年轻几岁，他体内的火焰或将重新燃烧起来。

“你应该，”他说道，“了解我，来。”

然后Javert抓住他的手腕，将他的沾满自己的味道，再将Valjean的手指送入唇间。他彻彻底底地品味着Valjean，终于在那双欣喜的双眼之前，难以自持地射在Valjean身上。

他身子一歪，似乎因刚刚的动作而失掉了力气。于是Valjean扶住了他。他将Javert拉到自己身上，抓住了他的手肘，以免砸到地上生疼，然后将他抱在身侧，尽量舒服地并肩躺在一起。他身下的毯子似乎变得太薄，他头顶的欲望似乎业已消散。然而Valjean曾在更不舒服的地方睡过，却从未同另一个人分享体温。他绝不会在此时离开这张床。

他们没有说话，只有身边散落的白纸默默地见证了这一刻。


End file.
